Stark Season Thirteen
Stark Season Thirteen is the final season of Stark and will show Tony now as the cities hero. 2025-2026 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark/ Iron Man-22/22 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-Stark-21/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-18/22 Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye/ Bullseye- 22/22 Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America- 21/22 Chris Hemsworth as Thor- 17/22 Recurring Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada-3/22 Skander Kynes as Simon Wiliams/ Wonder Man-5/22 Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/ Daredevil-1/22 Emma Watson as Carol Danvers/ Miss Marvel - 1/22 Episodes # Hawkeye, Captain America, Thor, and Iron Patriot begin searching for Tony. Meanwhile In Rio Tony is getting help by a kid named Hiro who is charging his armor. # Hawkeye finds out that Trickshot has kidnapped Zoe, and tells him that if he does not return back to The Arrow`s, he will kill Zoe. Tony and Hiro must run away from Ten Ring agents who are now after Stark. # Captain America and Hawkeye must stop an A.I.M agent who wants to destroy the whole city. Tony as Iron Man rescues Hiro and tells him that he must return to his city before giving him blueprints for B.A.Y.M.A.X. # Tony returns and is furious to find out that Pepper has been going out as Rescue. A new villian takes over The Owl mantle and uses a drug to infect Pepper. # Iron Man, Iron Patriot and Rescue must save a Government Agent who was captured by The Mandarin. Obadiah returns and is revealed to be ressurected through Technovore. # Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil: Titanium Man, Amora, Abomination, Madame Masque, Klaw and Wonder Man returns to destroy Iron Man and Captain America. # The Hulk is freed from rpison after accusations he was the Red Hulk are gone. However, the Red Hulk is still on large. Banner investigates, just to discover that Red Hulk is in fact Thunderbolt Ross. # An emprisioned Red Skull, now working with Obadiah Stane, unleashes giant robots called The Sleepers to attack New York. Winter Soldier works with both Iron Patriot and Captain America, while Steve discovers his enemy is in fact Bucky Rogers, his old friend in World War II. # Union Jack returns, and frees Odin, but discover that his 64 years quest was a lie when Odin is revealed to be the demonic Surtur. The Avengers and Union Jack teams up to defeat the new foe. # The Avengers arrives in the Nine Realms to defeat Surtur, which created many portals. One or two Avengers are sent to an different Realm. # Iron Man, Captain America and Thor wake up in an Alternate world where they are evil. In the Present Hawkeye goes undercover as Bullseye. # Iron Man must stop Madame Masque when she attacks Pepper. Rhodey helps an old friend. # Daredevil returns and asks Tony to stop Black Taranchula and Titanium Man when they team up. # Pepper, Tony and Rhodey find out that the Avengers have gone missing, so Tony must investigate. # Iron Man, Captain America and the rest of the team stop Wonder Man from killing Jarvis. # Tony makes an unexpected discovery, that his father, Howard Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.), is in fact alive. Iron Man must now deal with this while fighting with the vengeful Crimsom Dynamo. # An monster by the name of Fin Fang Foom attacks the Stark Mansion, and so, Iron Man battle alongside the Mandarin to stop this new treath. # Rescue, Iron Patriot and Iron Man aids Howard Stark as he builds an new armor for himself to fight Obadiah Stane (now the Iron Monger), the Iron Clad. # Miss Marvel aids Iron Man, Union Jack and Howard Stark into defeating the new A.I.M. creation, M.O.D.O.K. # Baron Zemo begs the Avengers to help the Masters of Evil defeats Loki, who is searching their heads. Howard Stark reveals to Pepper his true goal. # Tony and his team decide to help them. Wonder Man clashes with Iron Man but Tony begins telling him about when they were kids. # The villians are unite as Hawkeye prepares his team. Iron Man, The Avengers and Howard, with Wonder Man must stop them. To protect the city from an explosion Wonder Man sacrafices himself to save milions of people. Final Scenes We see Tony Stark, Pepper and the other team mates at the Funeral. Tony- Simon was a very great friend of mines. He will be missed. Later they are in the car with Howard Howard- Son that was a good speach. Tony- Haha hey dad do you know wha we could do? Howard-What? Howard and Tony go to a place and Tony decides to tell his secret idenity. Tony- I know ever since I took over Stark Enterprises that I never told you this to protect you, but I am Iron Man. The crowd screams as he and Pepper look at each other and smile. In the Future Tony is reading a book to his son Adam Stark. Adam- When I grow up can I fight crime like you? Tony- We will see kiddo. Tony tickles him and leaves the room cutting off the light. Clint and a Pregnant Zoe are down stairs. Clint- Hey Tony. Tony smiles and everyone in the room, until a guy called Kang calls out the Avengers Tony and Clint both suit up as Iron Man and Hawkeye and continue saving the world. Category:Bat24